Public Display
by ArcheryGirl1101
Summary: This is a small One-Shot taking place after the Hounds Of Baskerville explosion scene


**Public Display:**

After Doctor Franklin caused the minefield explosion all four men skidded to a hault. John had tried to cover his ears as the golden glow of flames brought back unsettling flashbacks of Afghanistan. He stood up to watch the cloud disperse into the sky. Sherlock was gaping at the explosion, Greg was panting away turning towards Henry - who was doing the same - making sure no-one was harmed.

* * *

Minutes later Henry slumped over to a tree and Greg followed. John was frozen on the spot, staring into the emptiness unaware his breathing had picked up, he tightened his grip on his torch and continued to stare outwards. Sherlock composed himself and watched his friend with a careful eye "John?" No response, only escalated breathing "John?" Sherlock was careful where he stepped in case John were to react "John, can you hear me?" "Sherlock, what are you doing?" Lestrade barked out "I'm trying to help John" The younger man hissed out and took another step "John? John do you know where we are?" John's eyes widened, his breathing picked up again "We're in Baskerville, helping Henry Knight. We're in Dewer's Hollow"

The former Doctor's gaze flicked down, the noise and voices were getting louder, by each second passing, someone he knew, someone who wasn't in the army and the flashbacks was talking to him but the voice was muffled, he could only watch as those around him blew apart into pieces, screaming of men, women, children and his former teammates called him _"Watson!" "Get over here, now!" "Medic!"_ "No" John tried taking a step forward but his right leg gave in, he crashed into something that was firm but comforting "John, John listen to me" John's breathing was almost slowing down but the Doctor was resisting any form of help, Sherlock kept two fingers under the smaller one's neck, "Rapid pulse with shaking hands and excessive breathing and the limp followed after the explosion; PTSD" Sherlock concluded out loud.

"What? Sherlock?" Greg shot up and nearly ran over to the 'hugging' pair "Don't Lestrade. I've got him" "What's going on?" "John has PTSD from his services in Afghanistan, clearly something was triggered by the explosion, crowd him and see what I do next" Sherlock growled out focussing his attention back to John ignoring the death stare from the DI. "John, it's Sherlock. You're having a flashback of some kind. Focus on me" John nodded a little, "Good, you're responding" While thinking of what to say next Sherlock could feel John's long, squeezed blink against his chest and the deep breath produced "Sherlock?" John's voice wavered slightly but whatever happened John managed to get back. Pulling away but keeping his hands on the blonde's shoulders Sherlock responded "Welcome back. Come on, we've got to get Henry back, no doubt Major Barrymore will be jumping down our throats when we get back, but you know how to handle men like that, yes?" "Yeah..." John looked around and shuddered a breath out "Sorry, yes. I think we should go" "We'll go back to the B & B get some rest, think we all need some" John was confused as to why _Sherlock_ of all people recommended rest but after feeling his limp return for a few minutes John understood.

* * *

He felt mortified having just displayed PTSD in front of Greg, Sherlock and Henry but no-one brought it up. John hoped that nobody thought he was weak but the mixture of concern and confidence radiating from Sherlock was enough to know nothing was bad. John had also noticed Sherlock was keeping close to John, like they would during their travels on a case in London but they were in company, Sherlock didn't act this way around others "Are you OK?" John asked Sherlock quietly while behind the other two "Fine," Sherlock twitched his lips a bit "What about you?" "Better now, thanks by the way" "Anytime. Besides I'd be lost without my blogger" Sherlock nudged John's arm light-heartedly "Did Greg or Henry ask?" "I mentioned the acronym PTSD" "Oh" John flushed with shame "John, being in the military does have negative effects on people, you out all of us should know that" John nodded "I just showed you and Greg what can happen" John kept his gaze low "John, no-one thinks any less of you and if they do, they'll have to answer to me first" The shorter man smiled in return as he walked now confidently with his best friend.


End file.
